


A Day In The Life

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9534179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Everyone,” Spencer said, ushering you out from behind him, “This is my sister. Y/N. Y/N this is…”

“Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss, right?” you asked as you pointed to each member of the team. “Spencer talks about all of you all the time.” Ever since your mother had been admitted to Bennington, Spencer had raised you. He was simultaneously the most amazing, the most obnoxious and the most protective big brother ever. Even before you moved in with him, you wanted to follow in his footsteps. You hoped to one day work for the BAU as well. At 16, you were already onto your second college degree and after weeks of begging, you convinced him to take you into work. “Did Spencer tell you I want to work for the BAU one day or does he still desperately not want me anywhere near this place despite my begging?”

“He has told us,” Hotch laughed, “But he definitely wishes you didn’t want to follow in his footsteps…Probably why he relented to bringing you in on a day where we don’t have a case.”

Turning around, you slapped him hard across the arm. “You told me you had a case! You suck!” You continued to attack him relentlessly as the rest of his teammates laughed.

“What?” he smiled. “You’re 16! I don’t want you to have to see the crap that we look at all the time. You’re too young.”

“I will murder you,” you said, gritting your teeth and punching him in the back. “Don’t think I’m making you dinner tonight either. Forget it. Liar.”

Spencer came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you toward him so he could kiss the top of your head. “Pleaseeeee…I want chicken.”

“Fine,” you said, “But you still suck. Now, unless my brother is a total liar, he said that I could tag along with some of you today to see what you do. Am I still allowed to do that?” You craned your head slowly over your shoulder.

“That you can still do,” he said under his breath. “I don’t suck.”

You snorted, looking around at his team members, wondering who you might get to tag along with first. “Penelope Garcia,” she said, extending her hand and leading you out of the office. “So Spencer talks about me?” she said, turning back to wave goodbye to everyone. You nodded enthusiastically. “What does he say about me?”

“He says that you’re very intelligent and the best hacker he’s ever met and that your eccentric and wonderful,” you said, bouncing up and down as you finally got to her office. “From what he’s told me about you, I knew I’d love you whenever I met you.”

Penelope smiled wide, pulling up a chair for you next to her computers. “Come over here. Let’s see what mischief we can get into.” Over the next hour or so, you and Penelope hacked into various benign websites for dirt on celebrities and swore yourselves to secrecy. While she has been working her way into one website, you ran down to the cafeteria and bought each of you a delicious coffee cake muffin, and now you were eating and giggling like fools as you tried to figure out a way to find your celebrity crush’s phone number. Just as you finished the last bite of your muffin, you heard the door open behind you.

“What are you two lovely ladies up to?” you heard him ask. From the deliciously deep tone of his voice, you could tell it was Derek.

“Up to no good,” Penelope said, lifting up her hand for a high-five.

“Do I get to hang out with you now, Agent Morgan?” you asked, turning toward Penelope and hugging her arm. You’d had so much fun with Penelope, plus from what you could see, her hacking skills were through the roof. She’s even told you that she was arrested by the FBI and that’s how she came to work for them. She was that good.

Derek clapped his hands together. “Oh please, little Reid, call me Derek, and yes you do. What would you like me to show you?”

“The training center!” you said as you hopped out of the chair. “And you may be a big, strong man, but ask Spencer, I can kick ass.”

“Oh really? Let’s go, little lady.” On the way out of the room, Derek put his hand on the back of your shoulders, escorting you down to the gym, where you removed your sweatshirt and pulled up the punching bag. As you started your jabs, punches and dodges, you got the bag to slid on its pulley halfway across the room. “Woah! You do have some moves there! You could definitely kick your brother’s ass.”

Triumphantly, you pumped your hands in the air and then went for Derek’s legs, tackling him to the floor. “Big, strong men think that they can beat me because I’m small, but I can use that against you. You got in a few good punches, before he grabbed you from behind and restrained your arms. “Please tell Spence I was able to kick your ass,” you begged. “Please! Or I’ll do it myself.”

After getting done at the gym, you made your way back upstairs where Derek admitted that on occasion, you were able to get the upper hand. “Can I hang out with JJ and Emily now?” you asked, as they walked into the conference room. 

“Absolutely!” Emily said, flashing her brightest smile as she came up behind you.

You turned around, ready to brag about your one-on-one with Derek. “Before Derek gets any chance to deny it,” you started, “I have to say that we went to the gym and quite a few times, I kicked his ass.” 

“Nice!” JJ said, giving you a high-five. “So what do you want to do now Y/N?”

“See you later, asskicker,” Derek said as he left the room.

“Can you please, please show me some old files? I want to be a profiler one day. You don’t have to show me anything super gory, I swear I can handle it. My brother may think that I’ve never been expose to anything awful, but I’ve seen more than he thinks,” you said. You really wanted to follow in his footsteps one day and you wanted to see if any of his expertise had rubbed off on you. Derek had finally left the room, so he couldn’t try to protect you in your brother’s place.

As you made your way to the file room, where they kept former cases that hadn’t been put into digital files yet, JJ, Emily and yourself started talking about shoes and actually made a plan to go shopping, or in your case window shopping, this weekend. “Okay, let’s see what you can do,” Emily said, handing you a file. You sat down at the table and opened the file, scanning it for information. “This was a rape and murder case a couple of years ago. Three victims all together. They were raped over the course of three days, stabbed, and then dumped in a nearby ravine.”

“Well,” you said, looking at the three dump sites. “Your killer most likely lived within this area.” You took the pen off the table, silently asking them if it was okay to mark up the paper. They nodded that it was okay and you drew a triangle connecting the three lines. “They were all blond, between 5′5″ and 5′10″, between 125 and 145 pounds, got great grades in school, were members of various extra curricular activities, so they were low-risk. Since it says here that she died within minutes, and it looks like the stab wounds came from two different directions, that suggests that you had two killers. Plus, the first few on the first victim look like hesitant, which suggests that both of them hadn’t killed before. With that being the case, I’d say that the killers were between 15 and 25, white, self-entitled, rich, thought they could get away with anything and when you caught them they had no remorse.”

“You are pretty good,” Emily said, “They were classmates of hers. We caught both of them and they don’t show any remorse. The forensic evidence was irrefutable, which is why their parents’ money did nothing to get them out of jail.”

“Score again!” you declared as Spencer walked in the room. Immediately, you closed the files, throwing them across the room toward JJ. 

“You were looking at files?” he asked, sending a look of scorn her way. 

You stood up, poking him in the chest. “Yes, I was. And Emily said I was pretty good. I know I’m your little sister, but stop treating me like a baby or I’m going to kill you in your sleep.”

“It’s almost time for lunch,” he said, pulling you in his arm and giving you a noogie. “Are you ready?”

“Only if you’re paying,” you laughed, punching him in the shoulder again, “Otherwise, I want to stay here and look at another case file.”

He turned you around and pushed you out of the room, toward the elevator. “I’ll pay. Just no more looking at gore and death.”

“Face it, Spence,” you said as you walked into the elevator, where you met, Derek, Penelope, Rossi and Hotch, “One of these days, I’m gonna be a profiler too.”

“And when that days comes, I’m still going to be a pain in your ass,” he said with a smile.


End file.
